1. Field of the Invention
Automatic illuminating and image recording system for an automobile service device, combined illuminating and image recording unit and method for automatic measured value-dependent setting of the image recording and the exposure for an automobile service device having contactless measuring capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the German patent application DE 10 2004 013 441.3, a measuring method, a measuring unit and a measuring apparatus for the measurement of a running gear for determination of the spatial position of a wheel rim are known. This patent application describes an algorithm for modeling of an osculating torus for the contactless measurement of a running gear. With such apparatus for measurement of a running gear operating in a contactless manner, images of a wheel or a wheel rim are captured and processed in order to determine the wheel plane being spanned by the rim flange/rim horn.
The setting of the illumination by the illumination units or the exposure of the optical receiving units is carried out by a user or is based on generally valid assumptions and methods.
It is a drawback of this method and of these devices and apparatus for measuring a running gear that the determined results are not satisfying when the circumstances of illumination and the exposure settings are insufficient.